Water Stars And Sun
by BritaChica
Summary: Abi is a girl from the Maraduers time in normal time. Placed under a sleeping curse by Dumbldore she has now become the main target for Lord Voldemort.
1. Powers Of The Mind

Water Stars And Sun by Brita*Chica 

A/N: This is my first ever story so please don't judge it too much. 

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They all belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Abi Tolon, she's mine. 

Please R/R 

Chapter One- Powers Of The Mind

"Why did you call me here Professor Dumbledore?" Abi Tolon said in a cheery voice. Her mood went down a bit when she saw the looks on Professor Dumbledore's and Professor McGonagall's faces. "Did I do something wrong?" 

"Nothing intentional my dear. I'm sorry that I have to do this." Professor Dumbledore said to here. 

"Do what to me..." Abi started to ask but she never found out the answer as she fell asleep the moment that the spell hit her. 

The school nurse laid her on the bed and closed the curtains round her. Dumbledore looked in. She looked calm lying there, like she was going to sleep forever. 

"Not forever but for a long while at least." Minerva told him as if she was reading his thoughts. 

"I didn't want to have to do it." 

"It was nessercery. If the dark side got hold of her then all would be lost. You know that Albus. It had to be done." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 20 years later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_Why is it so dark? Where am I? Why am I here?_

__Unbeknown to Abi these were the first thoughts that she had produced in twenty whole years. 

She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked round her. She was lying on a bed with the curtains drawn. Most proberly she was in the hospital wing as the curtains weren't the deep blue of Ravenclaw house. It was dark cause the curtains were drawn. That explained why it was dark and where she was but it still didn't explain why she was there. She tried to walk and found out that she could do it easily. With this in mind she walkd out of the hospital wing and into the hallways of Hogwarts castle. Everyone was walking round her. She got banged into quite a few times but she walked towards the tower to the Ravenclaw common room immersed in her thoughts. 

"Best feast yet." 

"You say that every year Ron." 

"I know but I mean it every year. Every year it gets better so that was the best one yet." 

Harry Potter decided to stay out of the fight. Ron and Hermione always fought and this year looked like it was going to be no different. They were on tehir way to Gryffindor common room when professor Snape stopped them. 

"Potter, Weasley and Granger. What are you doing here." 

"Going to our common room Sir." Harry said trying to keep his face straight. 

"Then why are you standing aeound here. I should give you a deten..." He started to yell but stopped partway through. His eyes got wide and his face even paler than it was already. He started to shake and then turned and walked away as fast as he could in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office. 

"Whats wrong with him?" Ron asked. 

"Who cares? At least he didn't give us a detention." Harry replied looking down the way that the potions master had gone. 

"Enter. Ah how may I help you..." 

"Ghost." 

"Are you feeling quite all right. There have been ghosts here since this place was built." 

"No. New ghost." 

"Oh? And who precisly is this new ghost." 

"Abi Tolon Sir. The girl who was killed by Lord Voldemort." 

This got Professor Dumbldore's attention. Everyone had been told that Abi had been killed by Lord Voldemort so that if they went over to the dark side then they wouldn't tell that she was alive. Only him, Minerva and Poppy knew that she wasn't dead. If Snape had seen what he thought was Abi's ghost then that must mean that she woke up. If that was the case then he had to find her quickly. He had to find her quickly. "Er, thankyou Severus. I will take it from here." He said going out into the corridor quickly. He had to find her now. 

Abi heard people talking around her. They were asying stuff about the Dark Lord and about the fact that he had come back. Abi couldn't understand them. How could he come back if he had never left? People gave her weird looks as well. She looked around for a face that she recognised and finally spotted someone. 

Hermione spotted the girl first. She looked around their age but compleatly weird. Her hair was so yellow that it was actually bright white. Her eyes were such a dark blue that they were teetering on the edge of black and her skin had a red/golden sheen to it. She noticed that she was walking towards them. 

"Hey." She said to Harry. 

"Urrm, hi?" 

"Something's wrong with this picture. Who are you guys?" Abi asked Ron and Hermione. 

"Ron Weasley." 

"Hermione Granger." 

"Don't tell me that you split up! That's so unfair, I'm always the last to know everything. You'd think that Moony would have told me at least. I mean we are cousions. That's a shame. You four livened up potions lessons if nothing else." 

Suddenly Hermione's mind went into work. This girl was acting weird, Harry had always hung out with her and Ron. Which ment that... Hermione hoped that she was wrong but she had to ask. 

"Who is he?" She asked pointing to Harry. Ron and Harry looked at her like she was mad and the girl did to. 

"What do you mean who is he? James Potter, who do you think." She said caud=sing Harry to frezze up. 

"What year is this?" Hermione asked her." 

"1981." 

"What's your name?" Hermione was about to ask this question but Harry beat her to it. "How do you know my dad." 

"My names Abi Tolond. You're not James are you." She said laughing. "Your eyes are a different colour." 

"Your right Abi, he's not James. And this is not 1981 anymore. You see, for oyur own saftey I had to put you in a deep sleep charm. This is the year 2001 and this is James and Lily's child Harry. Come. There is much I must explain. Harry, Hermione, Ron. I think you should come to." 

Once they were all in Dumbledore's office he spoke. "Abi. A lot has happened since you were last awake. Harry defeted Voldemort when he was just over a year old but not before James and Lily were both killed. Abi, I'm sorry but I think I should be the one to tell you this. It was Peter who sold them to Voldemort. I'm truely sorry." 

Before any of them could stop her Abi had run out of the office and into the hallway. 

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please Review and let me know. Chapter two should be up soon. 

If you flame me then I won't mind as you bothered to take the time to do it.


	2. Love, Life And Loss (The real chapter.)

Water Stars And Sun by Brita*Chica 

Chapter Two- Love, Life And Loss

A/N: I only got one review for my last chapter. Please review this one! 

Disclaimer: I own Abi Tolon and Tessa Wings and the plot. J.K.Rowling owns the rest. 

"Shouldn't we stop her?" 

"Let her be Harry. I have to talk to you. All of you in fact. Abi has unimaginable magic inside her, magic that even she doesn't know about. If the dark side had gotten hold of her then none of what we know now would be real. Likewise if the light side had got her, had learned of her powers then she would be used as a weapon against the dark side. Both options would have resulted in Abi's death. Both futures would have resulted in chaos. We say the dark side and light side but the light side was almost if not as evil as Voldemort's deatheaters. After the war had gone on for so long both sides became ruthless. Any deatheater caught was murdered on the spot. The same happened if an aroura (sp?) was caught." 

"So you put Abi in a sleeping charm so noone could use her. 

"Correct Ron. I want you three to look after Abi. With Voldemort newly risen she couldn't have picked a worse time to awaken. She is not safe. I will of course give you information about her but I urge you not to tell Remus or Sirius. That is very important. Right, on with the information. I knew that there was something about Abi from the moment she was sorted... 

"_Tolond, Abi_" _Abi heard a voice say. At that moment she wanted to run away fast. Faster than fast but she approached the singing hat straight away. She put it on her head. Suddenly she heard a loud bang and sparks were whirring from the hat. The hall was filled with small explosions as some students ducked under the tables. The sparks stopped. The hat was still. Weakly as if with no strength it whispered Ravenclaw._

_A moments silence before cheers erupted from one of the tables. She sat down at the table blushing very hard. After everyone had stopped staring a small girl who looked like she was Chinese spoke to her. She was chubby but had a grin on her face from ear to ear, here eyes were a sparkling blue. A lot lighter than Abi's and they shone with warmth._

_"Hi. I'm Tessa Wings. They said you're names Abi right. We'll be sharing a room together. Cool huh?"_

"...Never before had this happened to the hat. Not since it was created. This hasn't happened since. There is more you need to know about her. Her cousin, is Remus Lupin and her boyfriend was Peter Pettigrew... 

_The sun had gone down. Down for what could be forever. There had been no body. HE hadn't left one. He was the second person that Peter hated in the whole world. The first being himself. He couldn't help thinking that, if he had been with her, been a better boyfriend to her that she would still be alive. There wasn't too many people at her funeral. Abi hadn't been that popular. She was the nicest girl ever but noone took the time to get to know her. If they had then she certainly wouldn't have gone out with him._

_Sirus and James had turned up. Tessa had as well. A few of the Ravenclaw house. Maybe five. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Remus's family and Abi's dad. Remus was there even though it was a full moon later that night. Peter could understand why they had come here, they had connections with Abi. Were special to her. Why then was that pathetic slimeball Severus Snape there. Peter was shocked to see that he was actually crying. When they were all walking back to school Snape said something to Peter that he would never forget. _

_"Some boyfriend. Couldn't even protect her." _

_The rest of the Marauders heard him but that was it._

_After that he became enemy number one._

_He deserved it!_

"...It was horrible being at her 'funeral'. I felt like I had committed murder. In a sense I suppose that I had, bear in mind everything I told you. I think you should go find her." 

"Nope. None of the Ravenclaws have seen or heard her." Harry reported back to the other two. 

"Great. We lose her before we even find her." 

"Right. The way to find her is to think like her." 

"Great idea Hermione," Ron said sarcastically, "we know precisely how a girl who is practically a ghost, is most likely depressed and has no friends thinks and where'd she go." 

It hit all of them then. Where to find her. They set off in that direction. 

"Myrtle, we need your help." 

"Abi's not here... I mean, what on?" 

"Where is she." 

"Don't know who on Earth your talking about. Can't help you I'm afraid." 

"Look Myrtle Dumbledore said that we had to find her. You have to know where she is." Harry said, knowing quite well that Myrtle had a crush on him and would probably tell him." 

She pointed to one of the stalls and Ron opened the door to it. Abi walked out, "thanks a lot Myrtle I thought that you at least were still my friend. I guess I was mistaken." She said walking towards the door. 

"Harry's cute." The ghost said by way of an apology or an explanation. 

"Oh as if. He's as un-cute as James was. Most likely he'll end up with a wife as disgusting as Lily as well." 

A/N: Please review this time. I have a challenge. If you review this chapter and write in the paring you want in this story then the pair with the most votes will be in it. Slash is welcome. Past or present Abi (though she doesn't have to be in the pairing.) Make sure you say past or present. 

Please note that this is not a cheap way to get reviews but to have a challenge in writing this. 


	3. Of The Past

Water, Stars And Sun by Brita*Chica 

A/N: Sorry that it took a while to get this chapter up. I couldn't get near the internet to post it. This chapter is the first one set entirley in the maraders time. Has a bit of L/J in it but still centers mainly around Abi and on Peter's decline into darkness. Please R/R! (Please don't flame me for Lily not being too nice in this chapter. I will make her nicer, honest.) 

Disclaimer: The characters Abi Toland, Tessa Wings and Gregory Thyme and Uncle Eddy belong to me. The plot belongs to me. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling. Please do not sue me! 

Chapter Three- Of The Past

I was worried about him. I guess that I had a right to be. He hasn't spoken since the funeral, not even to Remus who knows what he's going through. I might not show it but I'm upset over Abi too. I didn't really know her but I know how much she ment to people who did. Sirius is cracking jokes, it's what he does best when he's nervous. The tension in the air was so thick that you could bottle it and sell it as paint. There was a knock on our door. 

"Hi, just came to offer my condolances, I feel that it is my duty as a citezan and as a top student, here, take these flowers. I feel very sorry for your loss, Aggie will be truely missed." 

"It was Abi." Peter said making us all jump. Then he went back to being silent again. 

The girl was starting to annoy me, she looked like a robot just standing there with a big fake smile on her face. She must have been Lily Evens. She was in my year but I never really got to know her. Never felt the need to. Looking at her now she was really cute. I mean like, exceptionly. She was a bit short and her red hair fell down to her shoulders, her eyes were bright green. Almost hypnotic. I still didn't understand why she was there. Didn't mind but didn't understand either. I took the flowers off her. She turned and walked out. For some reason I left the flowers on the floor and walked after her. 

Life. It can be long or short. It can end when you least expect it. That's what happened to Abi. I can see that my roommates are worried about me. If I was them then I would be worried about me to. I don't want to speak just yet. I think that Remus apreciates that. He'll have to go to the Womping Willow later to transform. I feel guilty for not protecting her but I also feel guilty for being so upset. Remus is the real victim. They were family. Close family. I had to at least pretend to cheer up. I had to try... 

"Well hello again!" Gregory Tyme said. He had been out of the country to visit his dad in France so obviously wouldn't know what had happened. He had very light brown hair that he wore in a curtain style cut. He had light green eyes and quite a few freckles. He was in the year above us and was the seeker on the Gryffindor Quiditch team. His family also had a lot of money and he got a lot of attention since his mum and dad split up. He was very loud at times and not too subtle. He was a good friend of James and Sirius but me and Remus didn't know hium too well. 

"Yes, and you would like?" 

"Look stop acting like a Robot. You're not that sorry that Abi died are you?" 

"Can't say I knew her. Anyway, I'm nearer the top in the year rankings. She was first. First in the school actually. Don't get me wrong. I'm not happy that she died. I could never be happy about something like that but what's the point in dwelling in the past. You understand that don't you James. Why do you think that you followed me. To say thank-you for the flowers? You and I both know that that's not right. I'll be seeing you around then." 

"Wait a moment. Urrm, accopiny you to the lunch room?" 

"Glady." 

We had explained to Gregory. He had said sorry and left. I think it was for the best. I tried a few more jokes no response from either of them. I asked Remus to come into the common room with me so that I could talk to him privetly. He agreed. 

"What do you want. Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. I really didn't I'm soory. I didn't mean to sound Angry. Forgive me?" He asked me. 

Funnily enough I understood this babaling. He wanted someone to tell him that it wasn't his fault. For someone to 'forgive him'. That was all he wanted. It might be what Peter wantd to. 

Sirius and Remus were outside. It was safe now. I reached under my bed and pulled out a muggle shoe box. I had been keeping this box for years. It contained all the things I considered important in my life. Including my picture of Abi. I obviously had more than one but this one was specil. I pulled it out and looked at it. 

It was taken on Tessa's thirteenth birthday. Abi had had her hair styled. It was in a number of ponytails which used up all her hair and were then pulled together. She was wearing a formal dress as the party had been formal. Something that she had complained to me about, but she looked good in it. Like the solar system. This was part to do with the fact that her dress was a dark blue with silver thread on it. The silver thread was sewn into a set of the planets and stars. A scene that was actually visable from the astromany tower on clear nights. It was also partly to do with the fact that she had unearthly beauty that seemed to shine from her. As I looked at the picture I felt tears start to fall fronm my eyes. The first that I had been able to since Dumbledore had told us that she'd died, two days ago. A whole two days. I put the photo back in the box but something else fell out. A letter. I opened it up and read it. 

Dear Peter. 

I hope that you are reading this as I have something imortant to tell you. I have found what I was supposed to do with my life. It is what you should do also. I now serve the wonderful Lord Voldemort. Being evil is more simple than being good. You would be cared for if you work correctly and don't answer back. If you do decide to join us then the initiation will be avalible until the fifth of February. Walk into a fire, using floo powder of course, and say ****** (only you can see what is written in this letter. No one else can.) I Hope you can join us. 

Uncle Eddy 

I remember when I got this letter. I had thrown it away. Apparently where I had thrown it was in my box. I looked at the letter, then at the calender, it was the fourth of February. I was sick of being good. Abi was good and now she was dead. I memerised the password to get there and waited for everyone to go out of the common room. 

A/N: The next chapter should be up soon and will bring us back to Harry's time. Please reveiw and still vote for the pairing you want. (See chapter two.) 


End file.
